


It Isn't Perfection But It's Paradise

by thisis1coolusername



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisis1coolusername/pseuds/thisis1coolusername
Summary: “Oh Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said at last, “You're a mess.”His lips quirk and he opens his eyes to look at her. Her gaze is warm. Soft. Welcoming. In the moon light, she glows like an angel.“Would it be too much to ask,” he rasps with a unsteady voice, “for you to clean me up?”Her lips stretches into a small smile with the barest hint of teeth.“You're in luck,” she murmurs as she leans up to his face, “I have plenty of experience with that.”





	It Isn't Perfection But It's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born at three o'clock in the morning when I was getting pissed about Sakura and Sasuke's relationship. I also saw that there's a severe shortage of dom!Sakura and bottom!Sasuke (who's bottom for Sakura). 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a strange battle that they, Sakura and Sasuke, fought together. Down to this day, even in this very moment, he still can’t believe that she has taken him back, especially after all the reprehensible things he's done.

He vividly remembers the kunai that almost ripped through his spine. She almost gave up on him.

Of course he'll never allow himself to degrade to such a lousy state of thinking ever again for he's constantly trying to atone for his past regressions every hour of every day. But still… In some moments it doesn’t feel like it's enough. His missing arm would ache and the eye that he would cover would burn.

When Sasuke appears in Sakura's room in the dead of night, a kunai whizzes past his face.

He deflects it, of course, but feels a strong hand wrap around his throat. He looks down and see one jade eye glinting in the moonlight as it stares up at him coolly.

The owner takes a step forward and the rest of their body is engulfed in the soft moonlight streaming from the window beside them.

Sakura, Sasuke tries to say, but he can't.

She holds a tight grip on his throat still.

Sakura reaches up with her free hand, and the silk sleeve of her robe slides down at her action and his eye strays to look at the smooth tanned skin, unblemished due to her work as a medic. His heart palpitates oddly when he recognizes it as the robe that he sent months ago.

Her hand touches the clammy skin of his face. A shiver wracks through his body as he closes his eyes. Sakura's hand leaves his throat and reaches up to cup his other cheek. Sasuke leans into her touch with a quiet exhale.

“Oh Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said at last, “You're a mess.”

His lips quirk and he opens his eyes to look at her. Her gaze is warm. Soft. Welcoming. In the moon light, she glows like an angel.

“Would it be too much to ask,” he rasps with a unsteady voice, “for you to clean me up?”

Her lips stretches into a small smile with the barest hint of teeth.

“You're in luck,” she murmurs as she leans up to his face, “I have plenty of experience with that.”

Sasuke felt her breath brush against his skin and he closes his eyes as he leans down, meeting her half way. Only then he began to relax. Her lips reminds him that he was home.

*

Sakura never lets him has his way. Not anymore at least. Of course, to those who are on the outside looking in, this would seem contrary to what their relationship seemed to be. Sasuke is always gone and keeps Sakura waiting on him, devoted to him like always. And she is, without a doubt. But it would be a foolish assumption to say that Sasuke isn't equally enamored with her.

*

The first time that Sasuke places Sakura's hand over his throat, she was confused.

“Hurt me,” he says in explanation.

Then she became very concerned for him.

“Sasuke-kun, are yo-?”

“How can bear to be near me and not be disgusted?” He interrupts, voice low but loud with anguish. “Naruto and I, we fought through our anger. We… We managed to heal what I tries to destroy between us.”

They are in the bedroom of her apartment. It’s early morning and the birds chirp somewhere a ways away. The room is cool with the incoming promise of autumn, but Sakura's warm above Sasuke. Sakura looms over him, straddling his hips and her eyes are glittery jewels in the low light of the early morning. His hand twitches from where it held her hand to his throat. He just wants to caress her cheek and hold her close. But.

He closes his eyes to the sight of her.

“Aren't you angry at me?” He asks into the quiet room.

Sakura is silent.

“Do you not feel any animosity towards me?”

He feels his hand yanked away from her wrist and pinned down.

Sasuke opens his eyes, peering up at Sakura with mix matched eyes and feels something drip on his face.

Sakura wipes at her face and sniffs. She laughs and it's a rough sound. She looks down at him and the force of it burns him.

“Back when I was healing you and Naruto,” she begins, “I never accepted your apology.”

He knows.

“I wanted to,” Sakura continues on, “But I couldn't bring myself to do it. And I hated myself for a little while over it. _Why are you so upset with Sasuke-kun_ , I would ask myself. _He's back. That’s what you wanted. Don't be selfish_.”

She takes a shaky breath and closes her eyes. A tear still manages to squeeze through and streaks down her cheek. His hand twitches but Sakura's grip is strong and unyielding.

“But… But as much as I loved you, I hated you.” She opens her eyes and stares at him. That's when Sasuke realizes this: the tears that she's trying to hold back aren't those of sadness. They are tears of anger.

Her fist tightens and he can't breathe. Despite this, he feels relief. She isn't holding back anymore.

*

Sakura can never bring herself to harm Sasuke. But she always finds a way to deliver the sweetest torture.

His back arches back almost unbearably but he doesn't dare try to relax. Not that he has a choice in the matter. Sakura's hand is a vice around his neck.

“You're doing fantastic Sasuke-kun,” Sakura whispers from behind him.

Although he can't see her, lithe fingers pushing and stretching him out was a constant reminder that she’s there. His body is trembling from his efforts not to push into her touch or not to squirm away from the sensation that he isn't quite use to yet. Sasuke let out an aborted cry when Sakura's fingers presses into a particular spot. When she pauses, he feels an anticipating sort of dread within him. He opens his mouth to say something but his words fell away as Sakura presses into him again and again and again.

When she’s done, he's a twitching mess covered in his own release. Sasuke don't miss the victorious glint in her eyes.

He reaches a shaky hand towards her and she tilts her head with a lazy smile.

“Again?” she asks as she crawls over him and take him into her hand.

His answering groan is enough for her.

*

It's Sakura's day off and Sasuke’s staying in the village for a few days, so there is no pressure to do anything but to lay there and relax, after showering and changing the sheets of course. Entangled within each other, Sasuke begins to talk, surprisingly.

He tells Sakura of Itachi’s mission and the darkness that surrounds the roots of their village. He tells her how he buried all the happy memories of Itachi and his family after the massacre, and how he’s slowly, slowly unearthing them and regarding them with nostalgia. Not with a heart full of betrayal that was bent on revenge.

She listens to him quietly.

Sasuke isn't trying to soften her anger towards him but when she has to leave when she receives a summons for an emergency surgery, she pauses before launching herself out the window and gives him soft smile. Despite not having his sharingan activated, he burns the sight her gently smiling face into his memory.

*

When Sakura steps into her apartment, she’s bone tired. The surgery was a success and her chakra stores are completely refilled thanks to the diamond on her forehead, but she is still weary from being on her feet for half the day. Her ears perk up when she hears the sound of water shutting off. Sasuke appears shortly and stops when he sees her, appearing like he was caught in his own little way.

Sakura looks at him, head tilted slightly in curiosity. Then he waves his hand towards her kitchen and she looks over- oh.

He cooked dinner.

“I accidentally cooked too much for myself,” he says, looking away when Sakura gaze lands back on him.

The tension that she carried from the hospital seems to lessen as she begins to eat. When Sasuke beckons her upstairs to her already ran bath, it completely disappears somewhere between the walk up and the long soak in the tub.

*

The thought that Sakura can easily kill him with her thighs excites him more than it should – the evidence is straining against his belly.

Sasuke gently tugs the hood of her clit up and drags his tongue over her bud firmly and slowly, the way that made her tremble and fist her hands in his hair. Her thighs shake as he passes his tongue over her again and again, every swipe dragging slower.

“Sa…Sasuke,” she moans, panting as she pats at his hair with clumsy hands.

That was enough for him as he begins to flick his tongue over her and suck on her clit. With one hand preoccupied, he couldn't hold Sakura still as she grinds on his face with wanton cries falling from her lips as Sasuke works her over. He doesn't mind the mess she’s creating on his face, however. He moves with her and chases down her clit, shivering and groaning quietly when she mews out approvals.

Then Sakura curls over him with cry and grinds her hips into his face as she comes.

*

It hasn’t happened in a while, but Sasuke dreams of his family. The idyllic days of his early childhood that was filled with laughter and love. He was seeing Itachi off before left for another mission. He begged for his big brother to help him with his fireball technique but then-

“Sorry Sasuke.”

Two fingers press against his forehead. Sasuke blinks and they're both in that cave again. Blood drips from his mouth but that wasn't quite _right_ because he’s also flaking away. Itachi’s hand drag down his face and he begins to fall towards Sasuke and he opens his arms to catch his brother-

Itachi's form bursts away but the body he was inhabiting remains. He sees the pink hair of the corpse and screams.

*

When he comes to, Sasuke feels calloused fingers on face. Lithe fingers brush away his bangs clinging to his damn skin. He reaches out, both arms raising, and Sakura slides onto his chest. Her solid weight calms his heart down and his labored breathing begins to even.

“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura calls out after a long while.

“Hn?”

She pauses but when he begins to idly rub circles in her back, she speaks.

“Nothing will ever replace what you lost, but you have a family in us.”

His movements pause and Sakura holds her breath. He shifts and presses a kiss to her hair. She relaxes as she exhales and settles into Sasuke. His arm wraps tight around her waist and he looks down with a lidded gaze. A small smile dances on his lips.

*

When Sasuke leaves again, Sakura sees him off as she always does.

She looks at him with eyes full of longing, and he almost abandons his mission to stay with her, even if it's for one more day.

He steps forward and brings her into a one armed hug, trying his best to convey all the emotions that he felt towards her that he wasn't strong enough to say aloud. 

Sakura smiles up at him knowingly and he exhales, giving her a tiny smile of his own. 

Sasuke leans forward, and when he kisses her, Sasuke tastes home on her lips.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @thaddy-writes


End file.
